Ecoute son coeur
by Di-Bee
Summary: Après Haunted, Ashley est ramenée au Sanctuary, blessée, mais en vie. Henry est le premier à visiter la jeune femme endormie, bientôt rejoint par Helen. Après que celui-ci soit sorti, Helen est surprise par un visiteur auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.


Titre : Ecoute son coeur

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Après Haunted, Ashley est ramenée au Sanctuary, blessée, mais en vie. Henry est le premier à visiter la jeune femme endormie, bientôt rejoint par Helen. Après que celui-ci soit sorti, Helen est surprise par un visiteur auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Family pour Ashley/Henry/Helen, et Romance pour Helen/John

Rating : K+

Spoiler : léger pour Haunted, mais globalement tout le début de la saison 2

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

Note de l'auteur : il existe une traduction en anglais de cette fic, que j'ai écrite pour ainsi dire dans les deux langues en même temps. Pour une fois, je préfère cependant la version française. Je suis l'une des nombreuses fans dans le déni de la mort d'Ashley, et c'est une version de ce qu'on pourrait espérer de mieux, bien que je sois parfaitement consciente que jamais ce genre de scènes ne serait possible dans la série. Mais c'est la beauté de la chose, d'une certaine façon.

On avait retrouvé Ashley. C'était inespéré, ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai, mais pourtant...

Reliée à plus de machines que ne pouvait le compter le jeune loup-garou, elle semblait si fragile, pourtant le battement régulier de son coeur, auquel faisait écho l'une des machines, le lui assurait, elle était bel et bien en vie.

Le jeune homme sentit quelqu'un approcher derrière lui, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître les pas qu'il perçut. S'approchant un peu plus près, Helen Magnus posa une main sur son épaule, tant pour lui rappeler qu'elle serait là pour cette nouvelle épreuve à laquelle leur famille allait avoir à faire face, mais aussi pour lui assurer que non, ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

Il se retourna vers elle, et fut surpris du tourbillon d'émotion qu'il put lire dans ses yeux, menaçant d'avoir raison d'elle à chaque instant.

Il n'eut que le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, elle, qui avait toujours fait office de figure maternelle pour lui, avant qu'il ne sente plus qu'il n'entende ses sanglots silencieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue se laisser aller à exprimer une telle peine en sa présence auparavant. Peu importait à quel point elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un, elle restait presque toujours cette femme aux grands idéaux, ne laissant jamais tomber ses défenses.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, elle était simplement la mère qui craignait pour son enfant qu'elle avait cru perdue. Un sentiment qu'Henry, qui considérait Ashley comme sa soeur, ne pouvait que comprendre.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit les sanglots se faire plus rares, puis s'arrêter totalement, et quand elle s'éloigna de lui, il évita son regard, refusant de voir ses larmes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte alors que les haut parleurs lui rappelaient que son assistance était demandée au sous-sol. C'était presque juste un jour comme les autres, au Sanctuaire.

Une fois seule, Magnus ne put détacher ses yeux du visage de sa fille, rassurée à l'écoute des bips des moniteurs. Elle se demandait comment sa fille avait réussi à se sortir de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, pour finalement rentrer à la maison.

Elle soupira en croyant sentir une présence dans son dos, un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui revenait la hante de plus en plus régulièrement depuis la disparition de son propriétaire.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main frôler sa hanche, puis des bras enserrant sa taille, et sans avoir le moindre geste de recul, laissa sa tête reposer en arrière, une larme, de soulagement cette fois, lui échappant malgré elle.

Alors que son ex fiancé murmurait son prénom contre son cou, elle savait, sans avoir à se retourner, que c'était bel et bien l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse plus d'un siècle auparavant qui était là ce jour là, et non pas le tueur qu'il avait été. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle tournait la tête, tentant de voir son visage sans se dégager de son étreinte.

« Tu es revenu » souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée alors qu'elle croisait son regard, où se reflétait une promesse qu'elle n'y avait plus vue depuis trop longtemps.

Il se contenta de sourire sans répondre, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien, lui laissant la possibilité de l'arrêter si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres quand il l'embrassa, le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par l'écho des battements de coeur régulier de leur fille. Ca faisait si longtemps, une éternité. Mais il lui avait promis, elle pouvait encore entendre ses mots résonner à ses oreilles. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, pour elle, pour elles.

Trop accaparés par les sentiments nouvellement redécouverts que le baiser faisait renaître en eux, ils ne virent pas les yeux de leur fille papillonner puis s'ouvrir, un sourire illuminant son visage. Ca, elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour entendre la hausse de son rythme cardiaque, secondes dont elle profita pour les observer, à nouveau réunis. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, et remarquèrent son éveil, la mère et la fille échangèrent un regard qui en disait bien plus long que tous les mots qu'elles auraient pu trouver si la jeune femme avait déjà été capable de parler. Ca prendrait du temps. Mais, comme la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux venait de le luit prouver, le temps guérit toutes les blessures.


End file.
